Kinks
by randomlydifferent
Summary: The sequal to Teach Me. Harry's frustrated and Neville shows him a few things he's into.


_**Kinks**_

It had been a couple of weeks since Neville had made his strange request, and they hadn't gotten a chance to finish what they had started. Harry wasn't too worried, though. He knew that if Neville wanted to continue, he's seek him out like last time. Since then, though, Harry figured he wasn't needed anymore. Neville had started dating his crush, who turned out to be Theodore Nott. That surprised Harry; he'd only seen, or heard for that matter, of Nott dating girls. But, they seemed to be good together, so Harry was happy for Neville.

Harry had been frustrated. He was upset that exams were coming up so quickly, not because he wasn't prepared, no, he felt extremely confident that he'd do well on exams. No, he was upset because the upcoming year-end tests were causing the boys he usually sought out for sex to be now unavailable, what, with studying. With a distinct lack of things to do, Harry found himself lying on his bed, alone in the dorm, trying to read a book. He couldn't concentrate. He'd tried everything he could think of, save being pounded into the mattress. That would work, it always worked. He just didn't have anyone he could go to, at the moment. His thoughts abruptly turned to Neville. Would he seek Harry out again, or was he learning from Nott now?

After reading the same line in his book for the fifth time, Harry launched the book across the room and sank back into the bed. He closed his eyes and pictured Neville writhing underneath him. His hand drifted down his pants and encircled his awakening member, as on its own free will. His memory fed him images of impaling his friend. The feeling of tight, slick heat, and the breathy moans invaded his mind as he slowly stroked his erection. With his mind on his work, he didn't hear the dorm room door open. He didn't register his curtains being drawn back, or the fact that the boy from the images crawled into his bed. But, he did take notice when another hand joined his at his arousal. He knew he should stop this, but he just couldn't seem to. When his hand was moved from his aching member only to be replaced by the warm, wet heat of a mouth, he lost all higher brain function. All he could do was thrust up into that moist heat enveloping him. Suddenly a hand was tugging his scrotum lightly. He moaned in pleasure and weaved his fingers through the head of hair in his lap. Harry was lost in the pleasure and didn't notice the slick fingers pressing at his opening, until they pushed deeply inside and found his prostate. The shock made him tip over the edge and release his seed down the constricting throat. When he came back down from his orgasmic bliss, he was greeted by a very naked Neville, stroking himself, with a smirk playing on red, swollen lips.

"Hiya Harry. Just wanted to see what you were up to. When I heard you moaning my name I couldn't help myself. And, since I helped you, you get to help me take care of this little problem I have here." He motioned to his very hard dick; Harry licked his lips. "Get on you hands and knees, now." Harry was shocked by the fact that Neville was demanding, not requesting. His member seemed to enjoy the tone, though, because it was taking notice and already hardening again. Before he realized he was even moving, Harry was on his knees and lowering his upper body to the mattress. He spread his legs as wide as he could while keeping his arse high in the air. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Neville conjure a very large gold coloured rubber dildo. "I may have been a virgin, Harry, but I still knew about pleasure." Neville said as he lubed up the toy. Slowly he shoved it into Harry's tight, barely prepared passage. "You see, I'm a bit of a kink." He said as he conjured a paddle, while fucking Harry with the dildo. "Corporal punishment and that sort of thing," He paused and cast silencing and locking charms on the curtains around the bed, as the door to the room opened again. "I don't know how, but I could just tell you liked it too. Am I right Harry?" Not trusting himself to speak, Harry just nodded as Neville brought down the paddle to his cheeks, while slamming the toy hard into his prostate. Harry cried out and began panting hard. He couldn't remember ever being this turned on before.

Finally as Harry was on the verge of another orgasm, Neville removed the dildo and began spanking with a renewed flourish. Hard, fast swings to alternating cheeks. Turning Harry's arse an angry, raw red while all Harry could do was cry out, every time. After a while he was in pain, and wished Neville would stop. Neville, noticing the pain in the other boy's cries, threw the paddle away and slammed hard into Harry's prepared entrance. He was a little awkward at first, but soon he was pounding into his friend with quick, deep thrusts. Before long he was nearing orgasm.

Stroke yourself; I want you to come hard." Neville growled, sending shivers down Harry's spine. Harry complied and began jerking himself off in pace with Neville's hard thrusts. It took very little before Harry tensed up and shot his load all over the bed. Thrusting a few more times into the clenching channel, Neville soon found his release too. They collapsed on the bed and after finding his wand and cleaning them up, Neville pulled Harry into his arms.

"Theo broke up with me." Neville whispered after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Oh, Nev, I'm so sorry." Harry said.

"Nah, he said I was too weird for him. Said he didn't expect a quiet Gryffindor to be such a freak." Neville laughed.

"Freak? I don't think so, maybe a kink, but not a freak." Harry giggled.

"We're going to have to continue this, whatever it is exactly. I never feel this content afterward." Neville suggested.

"Works for me," Harry laughed "Maybe if you keep pounding me into the mattress like that, I'll be able to concentrate better."


End file.
